A Day in the Life of 2010 JC House Cup Version
by Abagael
Summary: These are the 'Day in the Life Ofs' I entered for Team Slytherin in the 2010 Harry Potter House Cup which, coincidentally, we won . There are 8 in total & will be posted here every other day. Various characters.
1. A Day in the Life of Lavender Brown

**A Day in the Life of Lavender Brown**

2:53AM: Wake from a horrid dream involving Ron being consumed by a giant, house elf version of Hermione Granger. Shudder.  
2:54AM: Rush to chest at the foot of the bed to check the 'Won Won Pocket Watch' I had made at a seedy store in Diagon Alley over the holidays. Breathe a sigh of relief when the long hand is still pointing to 'Snoring like a Hippogriff' like it was an hour ago.  
2:55AM: Hide pocket watch in an old sports bra and snuggle under doona. Mumble "Won Won" while drifting off to sleep.  
7:57-8:42AM: Curse self for sleeping in and missing half of breakfast. Race to the showers; use too much 'Essence of Murtlewood' during the powdering stage and have to re-bathe.  
8:42AM: Finally emerge from the bathroom, fully dressed and smelling like a mouldy forest. That wasn't exactly the plan, but I'm sure Won Won likes the smell of mouldy forests, so it's all good.  
8:47AM: Arrive to breakfast with chin held high, despite the four students that commented on the foul stench coming from my direction on the floating staircase. Spy Won Won still devouring bacon strips. Grin gleefully.  
8:47½AM: Flop down next to Won Won and brush the hair from his eyes. Take the fork from his plate & skewer his last slice of bacon. Hold the fork out for him and flutter eyelashes prettily.  
8:48AM: Glower at Hermione when she mentions the mouldy forest scent. Wave fork in Won Won's face and coo at him. Try not to take offense when he scrunches his brows in confusion.  
8:48½AM: Shove bacon in Won Won's mouth and lick the excess oil that drips down his chin. Smirk at Hermione when she gags.  
8:49AM: Growl at Won Won when he smiles at Hermione. Storm away from breakfast table, snatching a bagel on the way back up to the Gryffindor rooms. Ignore all conversations involving the words "mouldy" and "forest" and "smell."  
8:56-9:02AM: Fling open dormitory door. Rummage around in chest at the end of the bed until I find the box containing the Hermione Granger voodoo doll. Man-handle it; poke its eyes with pins and grin manically. Repeat.  
9:07AM: Arrive late to first class. Make apologies to teacher. Glare at Won Won and promise silent vengeance for his looking at Granger the wrong way at breakfast. Make a slicing motion with fingers across the neck; feel victorious when his freckles pale.  
9:08-10:29AM: Pass notes with Parvati, Re: Granger the interfering bint and possible ways to be rid of her. Agree to re-convene in Potions.  
11:05-11:59AM: Potions. Parvati and I decide to sabotage Granger's potluck potion. We lose 50 points from Gryffindor when Professor Snape catches up trying to slip an extra ingredient in her cauldron. Darn!  
12:10-12:37PM: Spend lunch in dorm room poking at Granger doll again. Pay particular attention to the eyes.  
12:42-1:00PM: Run into Won Won outside common room. Forget about his previous indiscretions Re: Granger to have marathon snogging session in third-floor bathroom. Rejoice over his not thinking about Granger because he's kissing me and not her (even if he does taste like stale pumpkin juice).  
1:04PM: Obsess over the notion that perhaps Won Won was thinking of Granger after all.  
1:06PM: Decide that yes he was pretending I was Granger when he kissed me. Tell Parvati this. Begin second round of plotting.  
1:10PM: Glare at Won Won.  
1:21PM: Accidentally explode my rat while trying to turn it into a teacup. Blame Won Won and his revoltingly simpering Granger.  
1:22PM: Call Granger a stupid bint under my breath.  
1:23PM: Get slapped with detention and 10 points taken from Gryffindor. Guess old bat McGonagall heard me.  
1:23½PM: Crap! She heard me again!  
1:30-3:00PM: Spend rest of the day in a strop Re: Granger, Won Won, and old bat McGonagall. Mention this to Parvati. Agree to re-convene tomorrow for more plotting Re: ruining Granger's life.  
3:10PM: Sigh dramatically. Glower at Won Won across the common room.  
3:12PM Ignore Harry Potter when Won Won sends him to ask me what's wrong. Roll eyes when Parvati flutters her eyelashes at him.  
3:30PM: Homework. Ugh.  
3:45PM: Take a study break to suck suggestively on a lollypop while staring at Won Won. Rejoice when his cheeks turn pink.  
3:47PM: Realise belatedly that the lollypop is one of the Weasley twins' products, and has turned my tongue an icky shade of blue. Darn!  
4:10PM: Plot with Parvati to somehow make the twins pay for turning my tongue blue. Glare at Won Won when he starts to chuckle.  
5:39PM: Dinner. Grit my teeth while staring at Granger as she shovels food on my Won Won's plate. Decide that she should have been a Slytherin, she's that slimy.  
6:20PM: Shower to get rid of the remnants of my mouldy forest smell. Brush teeth three times to get rid of my blue tongue. Fail. Curse Weasley twins again.  
6:51PM: Forget that I have detention. Rush to McGonagall's office.  
7:01-7:56PM: Muck out stalls of Hagrid's disgusting pets. Get mud and animal leavings everywhere.  
7:57PM: Curse Granger for being so irritating and making me end up mucking out the stalls of Hagrid's disgusting pets.  
8:17PM: Shower for a fourth time. Pick out random entrails from my hair. Dry-retch.  
8:18PM: Curse Granger again. And old bat McGonagall. And Won Won.  
9:00PM: Decide that I won't enter into any more snogging marathons with Won Won until he apologises for fantasising about Granger the last time.  
9:58PM: Flop into bed. Huff.  
10:12PM: Fall asleep thinking of house elf Grangers.


	2. A Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy

**A Day in the Life of Draco Malfoy**

6:00AM: Rise with the sun; toss bed covers in a pile on the floor.

6:12AM: Grumble that the covers haven't yet been picked up and cleaned. Curse those stinkin' lazy house elves!

6:15AM: Practice sneer in the mirror whilst smiting Potter's name.

6:27AM: Interrupted by Crabbe's snoring.

6:28AM: Crabbe still snoring. Walk over to bed and kick him.

6:29AM: Sneer.

6:30-7:26AM: Fix hair. Use entire case of gel. Clean face – cleanse, tone, moisturise. Apply foundation and a smidge of kohl eyeliner (not an emo amount, but enough to highlight my baby blues). Practice sneer some more.

7:34AM: Head down to breakfast. Along the way, mess with a Hufflepuff first year; laugh at the welt the stinging hex leaves on the kid's cheek.

7:42AM: Glare at Potter's back while Pansy combs my hair with her fingers and feeds me bits of waffle and cream. Plot ways to bring about Potter's demise with Nott and Zabini over bacon.

7:45AM: Mention that Potter is a speccy git with a bad haircut. Feel superior grin spread across my face when my housemates laugh and agree.

8:02AM: Pass Granger on way to the library. I don't notice the shine to her hair. I also don't notice that her skin looks particularly bright today.

8:04AM: Okay, I did notice. Granger looked hot.

8:06AM: Head to Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure I'm ill.

8:17AM: Arrive at sickbay. Explain to Madam Pomfrey that I'm not acting myself. I may also mention that I fear I'm under the influence of one of those 'Wizard Wheezes' all the kids are talking about.

8:18AM: Grin smugly behind Pomfrey's back when she becomes concerned at this. Tell her that I saw Harry Potter acting suspicious at breakfast and think he slipped something in my pumpkin juice, then groan and clutch at my stomach for affect.

8:20AM-11:45AM: Regret coming to sickbay. Have been poked and prodded and feed potion after potion in order to determine what concoction Potter didn't slip me at breakfast. Have thrown up twice. The second time it was pink, which I'm sure isn't normal.

12:01PM: Dire times. I fear Pomfrey may have killed me.

12:02PM: Room spinning. I'm dead. Oh wait, I'm just throwing up again.

12:20PM: Sent back to class by a stern Pomfrey. She's figured out I lied. Feel sicker now than I did when I came to sickbay. Still have Granger's pretty hair in my mind, ugh!

12:25PM: Weasel points out I have sick up on my robes. Great. Sneer at him.

12:26PM: Snape glowers at me. So don't need his attitude right now. Notice Granger is sitting one row in front of me. Her hair is still pretty. My stomach flops.

12:27PM: Work out my stomach wasn't flopping because of Granger's pretty hair. Have thrown up again: all down Granger's back. Nice.

12:33PM: Have been sent back to sickbay by Snape. Take one look at Pomfrey glaring through the glass at me and decide not to risk it. Instead, I head down to the dungeons to feel sorry for myself.

12:35PM: Think of Granger twice on journey to the dungeons. Not wholly unpleasant thoughts, either. There's something seriously wrong with me.

1:00PM: Safely holed up in four-poster bed with curtains drawn, a bottle of half-empty Firewhisky in my lap. The mass consumption of Firewhisky hasn't helped with my stomach, but it has chased away all thoughts of Granger, which is what I wanted.

1:09-3:45PM: Alcohol-induced black out.

3:46PM: Throw up in the direction of Crabbe's bed. Serves him right annoying me with his snoring.

3:48PM: Thoughts of Granger are back. Pleasant thoughts. Unwanted thoughts. Stomach heaves, but I force down more Firewhisky anyway.

3:53PM: Granger has once again faded into oblivion. The world is right again.

4:12-8:02PM: Another alcohol-induced black out.

8:03PM: Wake feeling worse for wear. Drowning sorrows and Granger with a bottle of Firewhisky isn't a good idea, I note. Head is pounding. Stomach also rumbling (in the good, I'm-starving-and-will-pass-out-if-I-don't-get-some-food-in-me way).

8:05PM: Ignore Crabbe and Goyle's grunts and Pansy's snake-like arms and go in search of food (and hangover potion).

8:08PM: Stop by the glossy frame of a portrait along the way to check my reflection. Sneer.

8:09PM: Sneer some more.

8:21PM: Con house elf into getting me a piece of apple pie. Munch on it in a manner I would imagine the Neanderthal Potter would. Head to Professor Snape's office (where I know for a fact he keeps hangover potion).

8:30PM: Merlin's beard! Am apprehended by Granger.

8:31PM: Remark that Granger looks cute when she's angry. Am horrified I've just said this aloud.

8:32PM: If in doubt, sneer.

8:40PM: Am horrified again. Granger has let me go. Clearly she enjoyed being vomited on by the noble Prince of Slytherin. Must make note to do this again. Or not, if she enjoyed it. Am confused.

8:41PM: Suspect I've been Confunded. Head back to dungeons with pounding head and no hangover potion.

9:00PM: Remove makeup, including non-emo kohl eyeliner. Look at reflection in the mirror. Sneer while smiting Potter's name. Smile at my own sneering skill.

9:06PM: Bed. And absolutely no dreaming of Granger. No. Or her pretty hair.


End file.
